


Dreams of Stabbing and/or Being Stabbed

by BasementVampire



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't try this at home kids, Knifeplay, M/M, Ownership, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Somewhat, Stabbing, Unconscious Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 04:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "Billy couldn’t wait until they did it for real. He couldn’t wait until he got to really stab the other boy, hard and deep and merciless, right in the stomach."Or, the one where they try out knifeplay.





	Dreams of Stabbing and/or Being Stabbed

“I want to know what it feels like.”

Billy stares down at him, brow furrowed. “What, now?”

Stu nods. “Yeah, now. Please?”

“Why can’t you just wait until we actually do it?” the other boy questions.

“I just…I don’t know, I thought it would be hot.” Stu’s face begins to heat up with embarrassment. “And when we actually do it, it’s not like we’ll be able to fuck.”

Billy rolls his eyes. He’s acting nonchalant about the whole thing, trying to pretend he doesn’t care, but Stu knows that’s far from the truth. “Whatever. Where do you want me to do it?”

Stu grins smugly, but Billy smacks him hard across the face, just to put him back in his place. Stu grunts in pain before rasping, “My leg. That won’t be fatal, right? Maybe my thigh?”

“There’s a major artery there,” Billy points out, but he doesn’t exactly shoot down the idea. “If I’m not careful, I could fuck you up real bad.”

“You’ll know where to do it,” Stu says with certainty. “You know how to kill people—I’m sure you know how to keep them alive.”

Billy smirks. “What if I don’t want to keep you alive?”

Stu smiles in return, one side of his mouth quirked up, and circles his arms around the other boy’s neck to pull him down. “Every protagonist needs a love interest.”

“Should I do it now, or while I fuck you?”

“While you fuck me,” Stu says.

With that, Billy grabs the lube from his nightstand and slicks himself up, not bothering to prep the other; they do this so often it’s not really necessary, and anyway, Stu likes the burn. Billy pushes in quick and rough, not pausing after he bottoms out. He pounds into Stu mercilessly, eating up his yelps and whimpers like the boy writhing under him was another one of his victims. In this way, though, Billy could destroy him again and again—he could only kill a person once, but he could break Stu as many times as he wanted.

Billy fumbles around in the sheets for the knife he’d left lying on the bed. Stu moans when he lifts it up, the silver blade catching the light.

“This is because your mine.” Still fucking the other boy into the mattress, Billy holds the tip of the knife to the outside of Stu’s thigh where it won’t do too much damage. He pulls his hand back before plunging the blade in, puncturing the soft flesh with ease and drawing a scream from the boy under him.

Stu arches off the bed, eyes squeezed shut as he cries out in pain. Billy yanks the knife out of his leg and watches as blood spurts from the wound, growling, “You’re my bitch. Don’t you fuckin forget it.”

He slams into Stu harder, pressing his fingers to the gash and digging them in. Stu screams and writhes helplessly, eyes hazy.

Billy lifts his bloody fingers to the other boy’s mouth and shoves them past his lips. Stu sucks on them obediently, whining around the digits and clawing at the sheets.

“Come,” Billy orders. “Go on, come for me, you whore. Show me how much you love this.”

A few moments later, Stu’s eyes roll back and he comes untouched, overstimulated and lightheaded but loving every second of it.

“Good boy.” Billy pulls his hand back and wipes his wet fingers down the other boy’s face as he shudders with the aftershocks.

Billy hits him again, palm connecting with Stu’s face over and over until he comes, burying his cock in the boy’s ass and spilling deep inside him. Stu’s eyes are closed and he’s unmoving. Whether he’s fainted from pain or blood-loss is uncertain.

Billy pulls out and sits back on his heels, watching his seed drip out of the other boy’s hole. He scoops it up with his fingers and thrusts them inside Stu’s ass, forcing his come back inside.

“Stu?”

No reply. His chest rises and falls erratically, and blood still gushes from the wound in his thigh. Billy can’t help but stare at him for a few moments longer before going to the bathroom in search of a first aid kit.

Stu had been right—this was hot. And Billy couldn’t wait until they did it for real. He couldn’t wait until he got to really stab the other boy, hard and deep and merciless, right in the stomach.

Making Stu his victim had always been fun; now, Billy had found another way to hurt Stu, and he couldn’t wait to try it out again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~~


End file.
